Two unexpected loves
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: Quinn and Santana love each other though they don't know the other feels the same way they need help form Britt Berry and need to fall in love. Quinntana with side Brit berry. My first Quinn and Santana story so please be nice.
1. Just tell her

Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to try my hand at writing a Quinn and Santana fan fiction. There will be Faberry (friendship) Brittana (friendship) Pezberry (friendship) and Britt berry (relationship). Baby gate never happened

Santana woke early that morning and went to pick up Quinn, Brittney and

Rachel. Today was her day to drive them to school and then drive them

home. Brittany and Quinn had been her friends for years. Rachel just

latched on after she started dating Brittany. Quinn and Brittany could stand

Rachel it just took Santana a little longer to warm up to her. But now

Santana was actually her best friend. They were planning on both moving to

New York and taking Q and B with them. Santana tried dating Brittany but

soon found out she was in love with Quinn. Santana had never thought she

would fall for the wrong blond but love works in mysterious ways. Quinn

was kinda like Brittany. The differences were she was not as tall and not as

ditzy as Brittany. Quinn had swept Santana off her feet on the first day of

school. Santana had never felt like this before and it scared the shit out of

her. She had not told Quinn how she felt about her she did not want to ruin

her friendship with Quinn. But she knew Quinn had feelings for a dark

haired girl and Santana knew it had to be Rachel. Then she thought it didn't

make sense because Rachel was with Brittany and Quinn wouldn't want to

mess up the relationship so she decided to talk to Rachel alone when they got to school. After Brittany and Quinn walked off Santana pulled Rachel

aside. "Rach I need to talk to you." Rachel turned and followed Santana.

"What's going on Santana your freaking out relax and talk to me." Santana

took some deep breaths and began talking to her new best friend. "Does

Quinn love you?" "Of course Santana all four of us love each other that's

why we are all friends." Santana made herself more clear. "No I mean love

you like the way Brittany loves you?" Rachel laughed "No Santana. Where

did you get that idea? Quinn is my friend that's all. But you didn't hear this

form me but Quinn is in love with you. She told me and Brittany this

morning before you came to get us." Rachel and Brittany already knew that

Santana loved Quinn so they had always told her to go after her. Santana

was afraid of going after Quinn but she had to get her. Santana needed help

so she went to Rachel's but forgot Brittany was going to be there but she

barged in while Brittany and Rachel were making out. "Santana I'm trying

to have a moment with my girlfriend. Why do you feel the need to barge

into my house?" Santana sat down across form them and asked them for

help "I need help form my two best friends. I don't know how to tell Quinn

how I feel about her." Rachel sighed she needed to help Santana as much as

she possibly could so she could get back to what her and Brittany were

doing. "Santana take her on a date talk to her. I know she feels the same way I'm pretty sure after you tell her she'll tell you she feels the same. Now go

get your girl." Santana thought about it and knew Rachel was right so she

ran off to got to Quinn's house as she left Brittany suggested something to

Rachel. "Let's go to your room so we don't get caught by your dads when

they come home." Rachel smiled "The best idea you had all day baby. Let's

go." And with that Rachel and Brittany went upstairs.


	2. did this really happen?

Chapter 2

A/N: I have never written a sex scene so I'm sorry if it sucks. And about the format fan fiction screws up my format and I have tried to fix it but it dosen't seem to work so I'm sorry. Please read and review.

Santana got in her car and dove like mad to Quinn's house after she left

Rachel's she did not want to be there when Rachel and Brittany started

doing whatever they were going to do. Santana had done it but she had no

problem showing PDA. When she got to Quinn's she was happy to see that

Quinn's mom was not home yet. She needed Quinn to be alone to be able to

talk to her. She knocked and Quinn's door and did not stop until Quinn

opened up. "Oh hey Santana come on in." Santana ran in a went straight to

Quinn's room. "I need to talk to you. Let me finish and then you can

respond." Quinn just sat silently and waited for Santana to start telling her

what she needed to. "Quinn I know this may sound crazy but you need to

believe what I am about to tell you. I love you Quinn Fabray I have ever

since Brittany and I broke up. I can't deny these feelings any longer. I want

to be with you Quinn. You are the love of my life please believe me." Quinn

did not know what to say she had been taught from a young age that

homosexuality was wrong but she could tell that Santana was telling the

truth and did love her with all her heart. Quinn would never admit ot but

now that Santana told her how she felt Quinn had to tell her she felt the

exact same way about her. "Santana I never for a second you felt the same

way about me as I do about you. I thought I was the only one who felt that way." Santana smiled she was so glad Quinn had the same feelings she

walked forward and pushed Quinn back on the bed and hovered over her.

She looked down at Quinn and Quinn had a look of lust and love in her

eyes. Santana leaned down and connected her lips with Quinn's. Santana

started licking Quinn's bottom lip and Quinn granted her access to the

inside of her mouth and when she felt Santana's tongue battling with her's

she let out a moan she was trying to hold in the back of her throat. Santana

pulled away from Quinn worried that she was moving to fast with her and

she didn't want to pressure her into anything she was not ready for. "Quinn

are you sure you want this? I don't want you to do something your not ready

for." Quinn just responded by pulling Santana's lips back down to hers.

Santana then knew that Quinn wanted this more than anything. So Santana

stuck her hand under Quinn's shirt reaching for her boobs and she felt that

Quinn was not wearing a bra. "Oh going commando I like that in a women."

Quinn smirked and it made Santana so wet it just seemed so sexy. Quinn

pulled at Santana's shirt and she ripped it off and saw Santana was not

wearing a bra either and looking at Santana it made Quinn's mouth water

she was hungry for everything Santana had to offer. Santana saw that Quinn

had taken her shirt off so she decided to make it fair and she threw Quinn's

shirt off as well. Quinn giggled which is something Santana had never heard

her do as long as she had known her. Santana then started working on taking

Quinn's pants off and could see she was not wearing underwear either. All

that Quinn was doing was turning on Santana she finally got Quinn's pants

off and Quinn started working on hers unfortunately for Quinn she had to

take off Santana's underwear as well. Santana started grinding into Quinn

and that made Quinn moan loudly. She continued grinding into Quinn and

she started moving faster so that Quinn could reach her orgasm quicker and

as Santana moved one last time Quinn came hard screaming Santana's

name. Now it was Quinn's turn to torture Santana and make her go crazy.

Quinn flipped them over and started moving her pussy against Santana's

and Santana was already going crazy she couldn't hold it in as long as

Quinn did. Quinn had only being moving against her for five minutes until

she came much harder than Quinn but she was moaning Quinn's name. After

they both got their breathing under control they lay there content being in

each other's arms and they both fell asleep. Brittany and Rachel came over a

little bit later and saw them together. Rachel smiled at her girlfriend. "Looks

like I plan worked baby they are finally able to be happy like we are."

Brittany grabbed her girlfriends hand and dragged her out of Quinn's house.

"Let's go have our own fun Rachie." And Rachel could not find it in her to

disagree with that.


	3. Britberry funtime

Chapter 3

A/N: This time it's Rachel and Brittany's sex scene again I'm sorry if it sucks. Like I said I have never written these.

When Brittany and Rachel got to Rachel's house Brittany pulled Rachel

right up to her room. "Wow someone's impatient." Rachel loved teasing her

girlfriend Brittany meant everything to her. "Rachel please don't tease I'm

going crazy." Rachel obliged to what her girlfriend said. She slowly led

Brittany backwards until Brittany was laying on her bed then she hovered

over her. Brittany smiled and tore off Rachel's sweater and Rachel threw of

Brittany's cheerio's top and then tore of her bra and Brittany did the same to

Rachel. Rachel went straight down to Brittany's breast and took one in her

mouth and Brittany could not hold back the moan that came out of her

mouth. Rachel smiled as she continued with Brittany's breast she loved the

sound of her girlfriend moaning it turned her on. She went lower and threw

off Brittany's skirt and underwear at the same time she wanted to taste all of

her like she always did. Brittany was waiting for Rachel to give her what

she wanted and Rachel was teasing her girlfriend and Brittany hated when

Rachel did that and Rachel knew it but she loved it. "Rachel please I need

release please baby stop teasing." Rachel stuck her tongue deep inside

Brittany and Brittany arched her hips up and it made Rachel stick her

tongue in deeper and it made Brittany go crazy. "Rachel I'm so close baby

please don't stop." Rachel started moving faster and Brittany came hard.

Rachel moved up and layed down next to Brittany. Brittany looked over at

Rachel. "Next time we do this I am on top because it's gong to be my turn."

Rachel laughed so like Brittany to always demand something after a mind

blowing orgasm. Lucky for Quinn and Santana that they waited a good half

hour to go see Britt and Rachel because they would have walked in on

something they would not need to see. When Rachel saw them walk in

together she smiled she knew they were going to be open about their

relationship and Brittany and Rachel promised to help them if any bullying

were to occur and with Brittany being a cheerleader along with Quinn and

Santana they didn't think there would be any problems but they were wrong

as usual.


	4. What about prom

Chapter 4

It was prom and Quinn wanted to ask Santana but they were not out yet and they were not sure they should go together but Santana was going to take Quinn even if it killed her. They were at Quinn's when Santana brought it up. "Hey baby would you want to got to prom with me as my girlfriend." Quinn looked up at Santana was she willing to go public with Quinn. "Are you sure Santana were not even out at school yet?"

Santana knew Quinn had a point but she wanted to be public with her girlfriend and now was the time to do it. "Yeah I'm sure prom would be the perfect time for people to find out about us." Quinn thought about it but shook her head. "No Santana I'm going with Sam he is my friend and I already promised him I would go to the next school function with him and it happens to be prom."

Santana could not believe it her girlfriend was going with her ex to a dance like prom. "Quinn you're my girl not his. How could you fucking do this to me?" Quinn knew Santana was going to start a fight and she was ready to fight back. "I'm not doing anything I keeping a fucking promise unlike my bitch of a girlfriend who can't even fucking commit to one person. First it was Puck then Sam then women first Brittany and then me. You don't love me I'm just another conquest to you I know I am. Why can you admit that?"

Santana had tears building up in her eyes. "How could you say that? I love you Quinn you know I do. I have never felt this way about anyone else not even Brittany and that's saying something. Quinn please don't do this to me I can't lose you when I just got you. Te amo Quinn you know and it will never change." Quinn could see Santana was telling the truth and her heart was breaking seeing this strong powerful women she used to know break down right in front of her.

She had never felt this bad in her life and she knew she had to fix it she was not sure how though. "Santana I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it I swear it slipped out I love you Santana Lopez you know that one day I wanna be Quinn Lopez but right now I wanna stay as Quinn Fabray. You know what let me talk to Sam explain all this to him I'm sure he'll understand." Santana just shook her head. "No go with Sam you promised him I'll be fine. I'll just go with Rachel and Brittany I know they won't mind then all five of us can spend time together."

Quinn smiled and hugged her girlfriend. Santana saw the time and saw it was late. "I have to go I'll see you tomorrow at prom I love you." Santana gave a quick kiss to Quinn then drove on home. On her way there she was trying to think of a dress that would make Quinn go crazy.

A/N : At prom should I have Santana and Sam get in a fight over Quinn or should I keep the prom nice and simple please let me know.


	5. Take my breath away

Chapter 5

A/N: Most people asked for a fight and someone asked Quinn to be jealous so I'm going to put both in this chapter. Enjoy

It was prom night and Santana found an amazing red dress and Quinn was in a light blue dress. (A/N 2: the dresses are the ones form the season 2 prom.) Quinn walked into prom with Sam on her arm and he was happy that Quinn kept her promise he always had a thing for her and he was going to get her to be his tonight. What he didn't know was that she was already with Santana. Santana then later walked in with Puck on her arm he agreed to go with her. She already told Puck about her and Quinn so he wasn't going to try anything with Santana he promise her he wouldn't. When Quinn saw Santana with him she was not happy. Figgins had asked the Glee club to perform at prom so Santana and Quinn were the first ones up there.

Quinn: Watching every motion

In my foolish lovers game

On this endless ocean

Finally lovers know no shame

Santana: Turing every time into

Some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn around and say

Both: take my breath away

Take my breath away

Santana looked at Quinn this was the girl she loved and as Quinn turned to look at Santana she turned away. Tears were flowing out of Santana's eyes and when she looked at Quinn again she could see jealously in her eyes.

Quinn: watching I keep waiting

Still anticipating love

Never hesitating to become

The fated ones

Santana: Turing every turn into some

Secret place to cry

Watching in slow motion

As you turn to me and say

Santana: my love

Both: take my breath away

Santana: Through the hour glass is saw you

In time you slipped away

When the mirror crashed I called you

And turned to hear you say

Quinn: if only for today

I am unafraid

Both: take my breath away

Take my breath away

Quinn: Watching every motion

In this foolish lovers game

Haunted by the notion

Somewhere there's a love in flames

Santana: Turning every turn

Into some secret place to inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn my way

And say

Both: take my breath away

Quinn: my love

Both: take my breath away

Take my breath away

Quinn: away

Santana: my love

Both: take my breath away

Quinn: my love

Santana: my love

Both: take my breath away

As they got of stage Quinn pulled Santana aside, "Why are you here with stupid ass Pucker man." Santana rolled her eyes. "He's my friend just like fucking trouty mouth over there is your friend." With that being said Santana turned and walked back to where Puck was.

As the two couples continued dancing Santana turned to look at her girlfriend and saw Sam kissing her. She pulled herself away from Puck and went to Sam and punched him in the face then had Puck drag him out of the Prom. AS Puck did just that Santana turned to Quinn grabbed her face and kissed her. "I know you're afraid Quinn but you shouldn't be I love you and that's all. Let's go back to my place.

A/N 3: I know it sucked but I think Santana's punches hurt enough so I hope you guys like it.


	6. sectionals

Chapter 6

The Monday after prom when Santana and Quinn walked into the chior room the whole glee club got up and went over to them and hugged them. That's when Mr. Schue spoke up. "You girls let us know if anyone bothers you tell on of us and we will take care of it. They both smiled and went to go sit by Rachel and Brittany. Brittany was sitting on Rachel's lap and she smiled at them both and they smiled back.

As Mr. Schue stood at the front going over their set list for Sectionals. When he asked who should take the leads everyone said Santana and Quinn. The kept trying to deny it but no one would let them get out of it so the stopped arguing. "ok girls we want you two to perform Whitney Houston's I wanna dance with somebody." The girls smiled they smiled they loved that song and they knew all the words.

When Glee club ended they both headed to Quinn house to rehearse the song. They kept singing it four or five times to get it right and the planned to ask Mike and Brittany to choreograph a dance for this number and to ask them if they would dance at Sectionals. Of course when they asked they were excited and said of course and they set to work. By the end of the week they had the whole dance ready.

Then came Sectionals. Quinn and Santana were really nervous so the whole team tried to calm them down best they could. They had never got the leads that usually went to Rachel and Finn since they were the best male and female vocalist in the club but they were sure they were ready. Brittany and Rachel went to talk to them before the competition started they could see how stressed out they were Brittany went to talk to Quinn and Rachel to Santana.

They both pulled them aside. "Santana you can do this you and Quinn have great voices and you can meld your voices together great you did at prom so you can do it here to trust me." "Yeah Quinn Rachel's right you guys can pull this off Mike and I will be out there dancing and we need you guys to sing for us to be able to dance this dance to this incredible song you guys are doing."

They smiled at them and got ready before they went out Brittany pulled Rachel aside "I wanted to say something to you before we go out there. I love you baby. I just wanted to say when I'm out there dancing it won't be for the crowd or the judges it will be for you." Brittany then gave Rachel a kiss then walked to the front. Then the curtain rose.


	7. i wanna dance with somebody

Chapter 7

Here they were sectionals and Quinn and Santana began the song. Quinn walked into the center of the stage to begin the song.

Quinn: I wanna dance

Clock strikes upon the hour

And the sun begins to fade

Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away

I've done all right up till now

It's the light of a day that shows me how

And when the night falls my lonely heart calls

Then Santana walked on the stage and her and Quinn who sang the chorus together.

Both: oh I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

Oh I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

Now it was Santana's turn to belt out her part of the song and she was going to make Quinn go crazy.

Santana: I've been in love and lost my senses

Spinning through the town

sooner or later the fever ends

And I wind up feeling down

I need a women who'll take the chance

On a love that burns hot enough to last

So when the night falls my lonely heart calls

Both: oh I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

Oh I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

Somebody who, somebody who

Santana: somebody who loves me yeah

Both: Somebody who, somebody who

Quinn: to hold me in her arms oh

I need a women who'll take the chance

On a love that burns hot enough to last

So when the night falls my lonely heart calls

Both: oh I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

Oh I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

At this point Mike and Brittany got out on the floor and started the dance they had choreographed for this performance.

Santana: oh oh dance

Come on baby

Quinn: woah yeah

Santana: now get with this

Whoa whoa yeah

Both: don't you wanna dance

Santana: with me baby

Both: don't you wanna dance

Santana: with me girl

Both: don't you wanna dance

Santana: with me baby

Both: with somebody who loves me

Say you wanna dance

Don't you wanna dance

Say you wanna dance

Say you wanna dance

Don't you wanna dance

Say you wanna dance

Santana: don't you wanna dance

Say you wanna dance

Both: with somebody who loves me

As the performance ended Brittany and Rachel went center stage to perform the leads for the next performance they performed don't you wanna stay and the crowd went crazy. The New Directions won first place and advanced to Regional's and now they had to up their game


	8. What happaned with him

Chapter 8

Quintana and Britt berry decided to spend they weekend after the competition together. They had not been able to hang out as much since they all were busy with their significant others. They just wanted to spend a week together as friends and just relax. "I can't believe we won it's miracle." Santana who's head was laying on Quinn's lap had said she decided to take the bigger couch since Rachel was smaller she could lay on the smaller half od the couch. Rachel was laying on Brittany's lap and Brittany was playing with Rachel's hair and Quinn with Santana's. "I kinda figured we would you know I mean we all have amazing voice. Why did you doubt we would win baby?" Quinn was curious why Santana thought they wouldn't win.

Santana looked up at Quinn and really didn't know how to answer her. "I don't know. I just didn't think we would beat the Warblers I mean when Blaine was with them they tied with us." The other three girls nodded their head and remembered that. "Yeah but San Blaine is on the New Directions now with all of us." Brittany jumped in. "Yeah Santana she has a point. Rachel said. Santana knew that but she didn't want to get into some kind of fight with her friends today. "Can we talk about this another day and just hand out and have fun today please." They all nodded their heads and headed to the backyard to go swimming they were all at Santana's place.

Quinn stood back. "Hey guys let me talk to Santana we'll meet you guys outside." Both Britt and Rach shrugged their shoulders then went outside and jumped in the pool and Quinn went back the living room to talk to her girlfriend. "Santana are you all right? You've been acting different since the competition did I do something wrong." Santana shook her head at Quinn.

"No it has nothing to do with you I just have a lot on my mind I promise I'm fine just go outside I'll be out there in a minute I just have to get our sun block and tanning spray.

Quinn decided not to push Santana any further. As Santana went upstairs to get everything. She looked in her bag and saw the promise ring she wanted to give Quinn to ensure that Quinn would be with her until the day she died. She just started dating Quinn and asking her to marry her right now was way to early. As she was walking out she heard Quinn's beep and saw a new text from Puck it probaly was something vulgar so she decided to read it and then send a reply back and then tell Quinn what it said and then all four of the girls could laugh about it.

Santana went over and opened the phone the text read "Hey Quinn I had a great time last week maybe we could do it again sometime. I promise not to say a word to Santana." Santana could not believe it they had only been going out for a few day and Quinn had already cheated on her she went downstairs Quinn had a lot of explaining to do and she was going to make Quinn talk no matter what it took. When Quinn saw her she smiled at Santana but when she saw her facial expression her face fell. Santana walked over to her. "What did you do with Puck." Quinn stayed quiet


	9. Goodbye Quinn

Chapter 9

Quinn's jaw dropped she had no idea how Santana had found out her and Puck had promised to keep that a secret. "Baby it was once I promise you. It will never happen again. I don't love Puck I love you." Santana scoffed and as Quinn tried to get her to turn around and look at her Santana pulled her arm away. " I can't believe you would do this to me. I thought we were meant to be and then you hurt me like this." Quinn shook her head. "How did you even find out?"

Santana held out Quinn's phone. "He texted you that he had a good time and that he wanted to do it again. I told him you weren't interested was I wrong?" Quinn started crying. "Santana please don't leave me it was a mistake. A stupid idiotic mistake it will never happen again I can promise you that. Please believe me I love you so much. Please don't end what we have over this." Santana walked back in but before she did she turned to Quinn. "You ended this yourself were done. I'm not driving you home see if Rachel or Britt can give you a ride home. Goodbye Quinn."

Rachel and Brittany had been in the pool the whole time watching this. Brittany ran out dried off quickly than ran into the house to stop Santana from leaving. "Santana she told you it's a mistake let her make up for it she loves you she dosen't want to lose you." Santana turned to Brittany. "Britt I can't do this anymore. I love her but she broke my heart and I can't live with that. If Quinn really loved me like she says she does none of this would have ever happened but it did. It turns out Quinn and I were never meant to be her and I were a mistake that's all." Brittany didn't know what to do she couldn't make Santana stay but she had to find a way.

She used her instincts and did something she should have never done. She spun Santana around pulled her close to her body and planted her lips on Santana's and Santana did not fight it she responded to this kiss. These were the kisses she used to share with Quinn and now she was sharing them with Brittany it was what she had wanted for years. Brittany did not pull back even though her brain was telling her to. Rachel walked in a few moments later to check on them and saw Brittany kissing Santana and her jaw dropped and she fell to the floor crying. Brittany heard her and pulled away form Santana to go comfort her girlfriend.

Rachel kept pushing Brittany away but Brittany was not going to allow Rachel to be mad at her when she did something she needed to do to keep Santana there. "Rachel I kissed her so she wouldn't make Quinn leave it meant nothing I wanted Quinn and talk to her that is the only reason I did it please believe me. Rachel looked at Brittany then slapped her and told her to stay with Santana then when outside to ask Quinn if she wanted to spend the night at her house. Quinn said yes then they both left their girlfriends standing there with shocked expressions on their faces.

A/N: I wrote this because of what happened in the "Diva" episode of Glee I can't believe Bram is still on Brittana is my OTP I can not believe Brittany stayed with Sam she needs to dump him he need to hook up with Blaine then I will be happy I want Blam though I do like the Tina and Blaine friendship. Hope you enjoyed please review they make write and update faster.


	10. can't make you love me

Chapter 10

Quinn lost Santana and Rachel lost Brittany they were both single and heartbroken. Quinn regretted what she did with Puck as soon as it happened she was going to tell Santana but Puck had to send the text and Santana was in the room when it was sent so she should have figured Santana would find out if she didn't tell her soon. Quinn and Rachel sat at Rachel's house in her room trying to figure out how to get their girls back and of course Rachel thought of a song so the worked on the song all night but never got the chance to perform it so Quinn decided just to sing it with Rachel on the bleachers since Cheerio's practice was cancelled.

Quinn: Yes I cheated, I admit it

I made choices that I never thought about

Guess I did it for the pleasure

But I never thought this day would come around

And now I'm missing you (Rach: Oh yeah)

I miss kissing you (Rach: Oh yeah)

Oh the smell of your perfume (Rach: oh)

There's nothing now that I wouldn't do

Both: and now I'm singing I'm sorry for all that I've done

I know I deserve it if you found someone

Don't know what to say to make you come back home

But I can't make you love me

If you don't, if you don't

Quinn: I'm not perfect, that's for certain

I'm so use to people in and out my life

That's the reason I didn't see it

Till I missed you all those lonely nights

And still I'm missing you (Rach: oh yeah)

I can't believe were through (Rach: oh yeah)

Don't know what else I can do

I've been acting a fool

I'm still in love with you

Both: and now I'm singing I'm sorry for all that I've done

I know I deserve it if you found someone

Don't know what to say to make you come back home

But I can't make you love me

If you don't, if you don't

People say I was a fool to let you go

When a women's fed up she's not afraid to let it show

When her mind is made up the situations outta hand

It may sound crazy baby but I'm a changed women

Brittany and Santana had heard every word and missed their girlfriends like crazy. When they saw them on the bleachers the climbed up to where they were to talk to them and get them back. They were hurt without having them around.

Both: and now I'm singing I'm sorry for all that I've done

I know I deserve it if you found someone

Don't know what to say to make you come back home

But I can't make you love me

Quinn: If you don't (Rach: I can't make you love me)

If you don't (Rach: I can't make you love me)

If you don't (Rach: I can't make you love me)

If you don't (Rach: I can't make you love me)

Both: if you don't

Santana and Brittany finally got to their girlfriends and kissed them both and Quinn and Rachel responded eagerly and they finally knew the got their girls back but they knew they still needed to talk.


	11. The talk and the make up

Chapter 11

After Santana and Quinn got to Santana's house Quinn knew she had to tell Santana what happened between her and Puck. She knew what she did was wrong but it was only a week after her and Santana got together and she was drunk it was a mistake. She did not have an excuse it just was a stupid drunken mistake. "Look Santana what went on with Puck was at one of his party's I got drunk and slept with him. When I woke up in the morning I regretted it I promise you that. I would never lie to you about this I hope you can forgive me." Santana looked down and calmed herself down so she wouldn't scream at her girlfriend. "I understand that you were drunk Q I just wish you would have told me. The reason I was so upset was because I had to hear it or read about it from Puck. If something like this happens again I hope it dosen't but if god forbid it does I want you to tell me as soon as it happens ok." Quinn nodded and Santana smiled at her gave her a kiss and they sat cuddled on the couch till Quinn had to go home.

Then when Brittany and Rachel showed up at Rachel's place Brittany started to tell Rachel the real reason why she kissed Santana that day. "Rachel I kissed her so she wouldn't leave. She kept telling me that she couldn't do this anymore. I knew that she wasn't going to let Quinn explain unless she stayed so I kissed her to make her stay." Rachel bit her lip she had something to tell her girlfriend she just didn't know how "Well Brittany I have something I need to tell you. After Quinn and I left we came back here and I slept with Quinn. It was a terrible mistake and I didn't want it to happen I was upset with you and Quinn was just there it meant nothing I promise you that. Please Britt don't hate me please." When Brittany saw Rachel crying she pulled her in and held her. "I'm not mad at you Rachie I promise I love you."

The next day at school both couples walked into the room together and the whole Glee club smiled they were happy to see them back together they all hated seeing them sad and depressed. "You guys are back together finally it sucked seeing you guys so sad. Look were here to protect you guys no matter what the cost we promise you that." The girls smiled at all of them. "Thanks guys I'm glad we could count on you to help us through this you guys are here for all of us." The glee club smiled and they got to work on their songs for regional's


	12. The reason

Chapter 12

As Quinn was walking out of the locker room she crashed into Rachel. "Whoa Rachel. Where's the fire?" Rachel looked up and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Quinn. "Quinn I need your help I've been looking for Santana and Brittany all day and I can't find them. Have you seen them?" Quinn did not know what to say to Rachel. It was normal for her not to see Santana every second og everyday but it wasn't normal for Brittany and Rachel not to be with each other all the time. "Rachel when was the last time you saw Brittany." Rachel thought about it. "When we went to my house and talked about the whole thing that happened at Santana's." Quinn was freaking out not only was her girlfriend missing but so was one of her best friends.

Quinn and Rachel ran down the halls asking if anyone had seen the girls and so far no one had seen them. They ran into the choir room and sat there trying to think where they could have been. Suddenly Santana walked into the choir room followed by Brittany and Quinn and Rachel stood up and put their arms around their girls and began crying "Hey guys why are you crying?" Santana did not understand. Rachel looked at her. "I was looking for you two all day we thought you were hurt. Where have you been?" Santana and Brittany smiled then led them to the auditorium where the whole glee club was and they sat the girls down then went on stage. "This is a little gift for you girls form us and the whole glee club.

Santana: I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

So I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Glee club: I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Brittany: I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you thourgh

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

Glee club: I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you (x3)

B&S: I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Glee club: I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

B&S: I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you.

Brittany and Santana stood there on the stage and Quinn and Rachel ran up to their girls and gave them the most passionate kisses they would ever have and then they went around and gave hugs to everyone in the glee club. "Thank you guys all of you for doing this and helping Brittany and Santana to make this special for us. We love all of." Quinn had said and Rachel nodded her head in agreement and they left with their girls in tow.


	13. He what

Chapter 13

Santana knew that something was up with Quinn and the only people that would know what it was were Rachel and Brittany so she went to go find them. They were sitting in the choir room making out yet again and Santana sighed then hit a piano key to get their attention. "Santana how is it that you always decide to interrupt us when we are as you put it 'trying to get our mack on' huh?" Santana laughed she had not said that in a long time it had been a while. "Well Berry when it involves your bestie I think I have a right to bother you about it." Brittany looked worried. "What's worng with Quinn is she ok?" Santana shrugged. "I don't know Britt I haven't seen her all day."

Rachel thought about it her and Brittany hadn't seen Quinn either and Brittany saw that she was not a practice today. "Santana I'm sorry but if you're here to ask me if I've seen Quinn I can't tell you I have." Santana walked out of the choir room and saw Quinn next to her locker and she was covered in bruises. "Quinn what happened to you?" Quinn looked up at Santana with tears in her eyes and began crying. "I got raped Santana. Kafrosky cornered me and raped me I'm pregnant Santana." Santana gathered Quinn in her arms and took her to the choir room so Rachel and Brittany could see what was going on.

When they walked in Brittany and Rachel got up and went over to Quinn. Rachel went to sit with Quinn and Santana told Brittany what happened and Brittany told Rachel and they went to go find Finn and Puck. When Rachel saw them she ran up to them. "Guys we need your help." They turned and saw Rachel and told her to tell them what happened. "Quinn was in the locker room and Kafrosky and some other football players cornered Quinn and they raped her and now she's pregnant." Finn and Puck went red. "Finn let's go find these guys and teach them not to mess with the girls." He turned to Rachel. "Thanks for letting us know." As they walked away she ran back to the choir room. "I told Finn and Puck they are going to take care of it I promise."

Quinn smiled at her friends and buried her head into Santana's shoulder and she held her while they all sat there trying to comfort her. When the whole Glee club came in they went up one by one to Quinn and gave her a hug and told her that they would always be there for her. Santana thanked all of them for herself and Quinn. Mr. Schue had heard and had gotten Kafrosky expelled form McKinley he was going to a school for troubled kids and that's where he would have to stay and everyone felt safer. And Santana told Quinn if she didn't want to keep the baby she could give it up for adoption but if she did keep it Santana would help her raise. "I'm giving it away Santana." Santana nodded her head then kissed Quinn.

A/N: This fan fic kinda took on a mind of it's own I don't even know what I'm writing here. Whatever enjoy this chapter.


	14. preparing for regionals

Chapter 14

Quinn sat at her house with Santana and was very quiet and Santana wanted to know what she was thinking about but didn't want to intrude. Then suddenly Quinn spoke up. "Santana I think I changed my mind. I think I wanna keep the baby." Santana looked over at her girlfriend. "Are you sure? Quinn you know this is a big responsibility to raise a child right?" Quinn nodded her head and looked down at her stomach and Santana understood that she really felt connected to this child.

Santana laid Quinn's head on her lap. "Look babe if you wanna keep the baby then we will. I will do whatever it takes to help you with this child and I know Rachel and Brittany will too." As they sat there quietly they heard a knock on the door and Santana went to go answer it. On the other side of the door were there two best friends Rachel and Brittany. "Well speak of the devil we were just talking about you guys. Well kind of I guess." They smiled and walked in and followed Santana upstairs. "Hey Quinn how are you doing?" She smiled just like Rachel to be so concerned. "I'm good. I've been better but I'm good thanks for asking."

Santana went to go sit back next to Quinn and Brittany and Rachel sat across form them. "So Quinn you still want to give the baby away." Quinn shook her head. "No I was thinking earlier and I think I might want to keep it. Santana said she would help me with the baby and I was hoping you two would as well." They looked at one another then back at the girls and nodded their heads telling Quinn that they would help her when she needed them. The next day at school Quinn told everyone and they all said they would help as well.

As they were preparing for regional's Brittany and Rachel got the lead and they were prepared to do any song Mr. Schue gave them. They decided on I'm a believer by Smash mouth and they spent all of rehearsal to figure out how they were going to separate the lyrics so they had equal parts to sing and it shocked everyone that Rachel didn't try to steal the whole song. They figured she wouldn't since she would be singing the song with her girlfriend. She even gave Mercededs and Kurt a song that was going to go to her and Quinn and they thanked Rachel for letting them have this solo and she was glad everyone was starting to realize she was not the way everyone thought she was.


	15. I'm a beiliver

Chapter 15

A/N: Regional's will be in three parts the first will be the duet and the other two will be the solo's.

It was time and Brittany and Rachel got on stage and got ready to perform there song. They were nervous but they knew if they focused on each other there would not be a problem. The curtains rose and the song began.

Rachel: I thought love

Was only true in fairy tales

Meant for someone else

But not for me

Love was out to get me

That's the way it seems

Disappointment haunted

All my dreams

Both: and then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

Brittany: I thought love was

More a less a given thing

But the more I gave the less

I got, oh yeah

What's the use of trying

All you get is pain

When I wanted sunshine

I got rain

Both: and then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

What's the use in trying

All you get is pain

When I wanted sunshine

I got rain

then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

Then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

Now I'm a believer

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm a believer

I'm a believer

I'm a believer

The whole crowd cheered and then Mercedes walked out and started her solo for the competition


End file.
